Monster
by Mika Casey
Summary: He tried to scream out, contact the outside world somehow, but he couldn't open his mouth. - BB/Rae Beast Boy/Raven oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Teen Titans don't belong to me.

**Author's Note:** Jeez, more BB/Rae. There must be something wrong with me...Inspired by the song "Monster" by Skillet. Its the perfect Beast Boy song!

* * *

_**Monster **_by Mika Casey

* * *

**_It's scratchin on the walls: in the closet, in the halls.  
It comes awake, and I can't control it._**

All Beast Boy could see was blackness. His eyes were open, but his sight was pitch black. Trying to blink and clear his vision, Beast Boy growled in frustration. He became alarmed when he couldn't hear himself growl. All his senses were dull; he heard nothing, felt nothing, and could only see ink-black darkness.

And he knew what it meant.

_Where is she?_ That was his first conscious thought after realizing what his lack of senses implied. _Oh no, oh no, I've done it again! Someone help me!_ He tried to scream out, contact the outside world somehow, but he couldn't open his mouth. It was fused shut, so all he could do was stare out into the darkness and howl within his own head.

_Raven!_

* * *

Watching in discontent, Raven sat in a chair by Beast Boy's side. He'd had another episode, though nobody knew why. Cyborg had electrodes attached to Beast Boy's head, and they were currently monitoring his brain waves so the robot-teen could figure out what was wrong. His eyes were shut, mouth slightly ajar, but she could see his eyes moving beneath his pale green eyelids. The gestures were frantic.

So, he _was_ conscious. Just unable to move. This was a good sign; he wasn't brain dead, as Cyborg had originally believed. The gray-skinned girl breathed out a sigh of relief. Even though Cyborg had specifically told her not to contact him by any means, Raven had to try anyway. And the circuit-brain was off somewhere in the tower _sleeping_, while Beast Boy was possibly brain dead. Some friend.

Maneuvering herself so she was sitting on the edge of the bed that Beast Boy was lying in, she took his hands in hers, pressing his left palm against hers, and likewise with their right hands. She entwined their fingers and started to whisper. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."

* * *

Having tried to sense something for the past five hours, Beast Boy had given up. He was lying (or standing or sitting, considering that he couldn't feel his body and hence didn't know what position he was in) still and thinking to himself. _This is just a dream, you'll wake up to tofu eggs and bacon in the morning._ He told himself weakly.

_Tofu eggs? Ew._ A thought resonated through his head, and it definitely wasn't his. It was female.

If Beast Boy could have cried out in joy, he would have. So his thoughts did so for him. _Raven?_

He could sense relief in her voice. _Yes. How are you feeling?_

_You're actually concerned?_ His thoughts asked. Then he moved on to another question. _And another thing, why are you in here? Or near me? I'm dangerous._

_**Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head.  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!**_

Her thoughts were dripping with sadness and dejection. Beast Boy realized that her thoughts were very emotional and easy to decipher, exactly opposite of her voice. _I want to help. I can handle myself, thanks. You're not as dangerous as you believe._

_Yes I am_. He argued. _Rae, if I ever hurt you_...He couldn't even finish the thought.

Raven thought curtly. _I know how to make you better._ _But you have to think about something happy. Give it an image, make it appear somewhere in this darkness. Like projecting a movie onto a screen._

If Beast Boy could have nodded, he would have. _Right._ He began focusing on happy thoughts. Playing video games with Cyborg, training with Robin, tea parties with Starfire...

The projection into the blackness turned out to be none of those things. It was an image of Raven with her arms encircled around Beast Boy, holding him tightly. Though Raven was shocked by the memory he supposedly chose, she was able to tug his consciousness back into the waking part of his brain.

_See you when you wake up, Beast Boy._ She thought confusedly as her mind released its grip on his.

* * *

Roughly ten minutes later, Raven was still sitting on the bed and holding tight to Beast Boy's hands. She was chanting a healing spell to him, soft like a lullaby, and watched blissfully as his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"R-Rae...I had the strangest dream..." He muttered when he spotted her with his blurry vision, but stopped in his explanation when he realized that she was holding his hands, and that he wasn't in his bedroom. His emerald eyes met her very dark blue ones. "_Was_ it a dream?"

A half-smile curled onto her face, though it was more of a grimace. "No. I was in your mind. Not quite as diverting as mine, but you were unconscious. The unconscious mind isn't as interesting as a conscious one."

He looked up at her with a grave expression plastered to his face. "But Raven, I thought you said it was impossible to get into my mind..."

"Not impossible. In fact, very possible." She corrected him. "But there is always a chance our minds would get melded together, and we'd be stuck like that forever. I'm sure you wouldn't enjoy that. I was willing to risk it, though. I don't know what I would do if you didn't wake up." She told him truthfully.

"Me neither." He responded, surprising her and squeezing her hands in his own. And before she could say anything else, he let go of her hands and brought them up to her face, pulling her in to kiss her firmly on the lips.

When he let her go, she pulled back and stared, speechless. "Wh-what..."

He laughed. "Well, while I was alone thinking for a little while, a lot of things got cleared up. And I thought a lot about you. I decided that if I ever saw you again, I would kiss you. I don't care if you don't feel the same way as me..."

Beast Boy couldn't finish his declaration because Raven's lips were covering his smiling green mouth.

_**I feel it deep within, just beneath the skin...  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!**_


End file.
